


The bird, ill.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attacking, Caring Arthur, Caring Gwaine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, Manhandling, Plans., Protective Gwaine, Sick!Merlin, Sickness, angry arthur, delirious, mad!arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 随着计划的启动，Merlin就快成为国王的配偶了。但疾病袭击了他的身体，使他变地虚弱。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 1





	The bird, ill.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, ill.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343564) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



仆人们花了一整天的时间把议会大厅干涸的血迹擦干净，Arthur则努力寻找着新的议会成员。  
当Arthur在他的办公室上工作时，Merlin轻轻揉着Arthur的手臂“陛下？”  
Arthur抬起头，扬起眉毛“嗯？”  
“我来理事厅会议，满足您的需要吗？” Merlin问  
Arthur眨眨眼，惊讶地转过来面对Merlin “你……你会……为我做吗？”  
Merlin点点头“我告诉过你……我想要让你变地舒适……”  
“那将会很无聊……” Arthur说  
Merlin摇摇头“我不在乎……只要和你在一起就行”他说着，摸着Arthur的脸，Arthur的表情柔和了下来  
“你是一颗宝石，Merlin”他说着，抓起Merlin的手臂坚定地吻了吻它们 “我待会再决定”  
Merlin点点头，向Arthur露出得体的微笑。 “我很高兴听到这一点……” 他说着，把他的手移向Arthur的金发，并轻轻抚摸它 “我喜欢靠近你……”  
“你对明天感到兴奋吗？” Arthur问  
“陛下，我欣喜若狂” Merlin皱着眉头，轻轻笑了笑   
Arthur微笑点头“它终于快要发生了”  
Merlin轻轻动了动，中号的塞子深深地插在他里面  
Arthur注意到并揉了揉Merlin的屁股 “痛吗？”  
“感觉很奇怪……但把我扩张地很好……” Merlin说着低下头，悄悄在Arthur耳旁说“我等不及要让你进入我了……我每晚都梦到这事”  
Arthur咬着嘴唇。鼻子喘着粗气“Merlin……”  
“陛下？”他问  
“你这个小骚货” Arthur调笑地低吼，把Merlin放到他腿上，他笑起来，然后发出呻吟，在Arthur的腿上晃动自己的屁股。国王用一只胳膊紧紧抱住他，俯身继续干活，梅林在他身上呜咽着，扭动着身体   
“我……我……啊……我是你的小骚货，陛下” Merlin呻吟出声   
Arthur吮吸着Merlin脖子上的一小块软肉，愉快地舔咬着它，Merlin低声喘息  
“你在折磨我，我的国王”他喘息着  
Arthur滑下手，拉下绳子，然后他的手滑地更低，并用它包住Merlin的性器，慵懒地撸动着它  
Merlin发出愉悦的呻吟，当Arthur为他工作时，他向后靠，并沐浴在喜悦中  
他抓住Arthur 的大腿，呻吟喘息，急促地喘不过气来。他无法忍受这份快感。他尖叫，他颤抖，他射在了Arthur的衣服上   
Arthur愉快地发出哼哼声，在Merlin颤抖的身上留下亲吻的痕迹 “你很愉悦”  
Merlin喘息着，慢慢放松下来，靠在国王身上   
“休息一下……当我做完我的事后我会带你回去” Arthur安静地说   
Merlin叹息着，他的眼睛已经闭上并陷入了沉睡。Arthur平静地工作着，最后打着哈欠，并站起来。把Merlin扛到床上，脱下他们两人的衣服，并躺下和Merlin一起休息。裸露并且温暖  
Merlin醒来已是第二天早上“陛下”他嘶哑地说，发现亚瑟在看着他   
“浴室准备好了” 他轻轻地说着，亲了亲Merlin柔软的脸颊  
Merlin微笑着，轻轻地吸着鼻子，然后脱下衣服，和Arthur一起走进浴池  
Merlin抬头看着Arthur.“陛下？”  
Arthur看着他“怎么了？”  
Merlin脸红了 “我……呃……我真的喜欢你” 他用沙哑的声音坦言道   
Arthur微笑起来“我和你一样”他说着轻轻吻了Merlin。晨风懒洋洋地从外面吹过   
Merlin回吻了他，但突然停下，开始喘气   
Arthur因为面前的景象而露出微笑，Merlin靠地更近了一些，用他的腿缠在他的腰上，并把他拉近了一些  
Arthur回抱了他并咆哮着“我等不及要进入你的后面了……”  
Merlin发出声音，蠕动着陛下…….”  
Arthur强制他不要扯掉塞子，在亲吻Merlin的脖子之前，让意志赶走欲望，沉浸在他的气味中。  
Merlin柔软甜美的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上  
Arthur揉揉他的背，享受这份宁静，只听得到水花飞溅和水滴滴落的声音   
Merlin愉快地用头蹭着Arthur的脖子，轻轻地喘着气，然后他被拉回去，打了个喷嚏  
Arthur抓起一件衣服递给他，Merlin把它穿上，吸了吸鼻子   
最后他们终于走出浴池穿好了衣服   
George打开门带着一队德鲁伊走了进来。Merlin 看着一个穿着斗篷，拿着卷轴的身影走了进来  
“啊，终于。这个咒语……Merlin，拿过它并好好研究它” Arthur说着，绑好他的鞋带，向Merlin走来。Merlin犹豫地接过来它。  
他打开它，认出咒语，并在脑海里背诵  
Arthur把他的手放在Merlin的肩膀上微笑着看着卷轴上的内容，并向那个德鲁伊点点头。  
“你做的很好，这是你的奖赏” 他说着拿出一个钱包，并把它扔向德鲁伊。那人快速地抓住了它，鞠了一躬，然后迅速离开  
Merlin注意到这个德鲁伊的魔法并不是他所熟悉的。他可能是来自另一个家族   
‘Emrys我很抱歉。我完全不知道这个咒语是打算将你的灵魂和那个禽兽捆绑在一起的……但我得供养我的家人，Emrys。他们正在挨饿’  
一个声音在他脑海中说  
‘没事的……只是小心点’  
Merlin有礼貌地回答  
德鲁伊人在宽慰中叹了口气，冲出城堡前往集市   
Merlin转向 Arthur并且微笑“陛下……我等不及了……”  
Arthur微笑“今晚将会变得很特殊……”  
Merlin微笑着点头“是的，陛下……”  
Arthur把他拉地更近一些，侵占他的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了他   
Merlin高兴地回吻他，天真地将自己的舌头和Arthur的缠绕在一起。   
亚瑟呻吟着，一把抓住梅林的头发，吻得更深，梅林呜咽着陷入这个吻。亚瑟呻吟着，吞下了梅林尖锐的声音。  
他们分开然后Merlin喘气，用手背擦擦他的嘴，脸红了   
Arthur像一只野兽一样咆哮着，咬紧他的牙齿，抑制住自己不规律的呼吸 “我要忍不住了”  
Merlin轻轻皱眉“陛下……”  
Arthur摇摇头“不。我等了又等，但我仍然不能肏你”  
Merlin 害羞地低着头  
Arthur的手握成了拳头  
“陛下……在我们洗澡时我已经塞进了最后一个……我希望你今晚就能拿走我的身体……” Merlin轻轻说  
Arthur皱眉 “既然如此，为何现在才告诉我？”  
“我想给你一个惊喜” Merlin喃喃自语  
Arthur sighed“我明白了……我很抱歉”  
Merlin轻轻点了点头，转身离开   
Arthur安静下来，感觉到他制造了紧张的气氛   
Merlin叹气 “我对你来说不够好吗？”  
Arthur皱眉“原谅我……我应该被谴责……你对我已经足够好了。我只是……我的耐心不是很好……”  
Merlin闷闷不乐，他的眼睛死死地盯着地上   
“谢谢你为我这样做，Merlin。为我打开你自己……” Arthur说  
Merlin安静地走出房间，然后走到自己的房间，并关上门  
“嘿。” Gwaine向他问好，他和Percival一起坐在桌子上   
Merlin跳起来，转过身叹了口气，抑制着咳嗽 “我要怎么解释你待在我房间里？”  
“别这样……这是谈论敏感问题最安全的地方了。” Gwaine说着，Merlin在他旁边坐下  
“所以，国王怎么样？” Percival问  
“希望他内疚缠身。我今天早上没做错任何事，但他又生气了。总之……我更关心咒语的事。 我可不想和他绑在一起” Merlin说   
“你必须……不然他会起疑心的” Gwaine坚定地对他说  
Merlin抱怨道“这让我感到恶心”  
“记住，你只是纽带。就像结婚这事一样，你们是一体的，但你们无法从彼此身上感受到任何东西或感觉到任何东西。你只知道你属于那个人。 你应该为它不是另一个让你和国王绑在一起的咒语而感到幸运……心灵，肉体和灵魂。那他就一定会发现真相” Percival说 “但多亏你的伪装，他不用操心这一点”  
Merlin交叉他的手臂，稍稍打了个喷嚏 “我们需要一个计划”  
“你难道不准备在他睡着时杀掉他吗？” Gwaine问   
“我想用一种他没有还击余地的方式杀掉他……在我的怜悯下。我想要折磨他” Merlin坚定地说  
“Wow……从没见过你这样愤怒……但我不反对” Gwaine说   
“好，Percival？” Merlin看着这个浑身是肌肉的骑士问  
“只有在你允许我加入后我才能”他说  
Merlin点点头，一个细小的微笑在他脸上咧开“好，我会允许你加入的”  
他们都笑了起来   
“我想要权利。我想要成为他的配偶，那样我在城堡就有自由的活动范围。然后我就会得到包围隧道的计划图，复制它并发送给我的人民。接下来我需要被某种方式攻击……我就可以得到一把武器。然后，我会对Arthur.宣誓我至死不渝的爱。也许两个指环把我们黏在一起会让他甘愿为我跌倒。然后我会得到小小的假期，计划好一场战斗再回来。他们会在夜间进攻，希望第二天一早Arthur就会成为我们的囊中物” Merlin 说  
“棒极了……” Gwaine微笑   
Percival点点头 “我会给你找一条路，好让你在国王眼皮子底下攻进来” Percival说  
Merlin点点头“请别告诉我它在哪时间是多久……它对我们来说都是个惊喜”  
“如你所愿” Percival说   
Merlin微笑“我也很感激你”  
这时有一阵敲门声，Merlin回头看了看“请进”  
Arthur害羞地打开了门 “Merlin……我们能谈谈吗？”  
Merlin点点头 “好的，陛下” 他站起来走向他，Arthur把手臂揽着他的背，把他带到了自己的房间  
Arthur温和地摸着Merlin的脸“Merlin……我不想和你吵架……我希望这是特别的”  
Merlin点点头“我也有同感，陛下”  
Arthur把他的手拉近了一些  
Merlin突然感到一阵眩晕击中了他，让他的身体危险地晃了晃，他的膝盖垮了。然后 Arthur 把他抱紧在怀里，担心地问“Merlin？”  
Merlin闭上眼睛，感到自己越来越热，越来越重   
“Merlin！” 他大叫，Arthur赶紧担心地把他放到床上，呼叫Gaius.   
Merlin慢慢地眨眨眼，他的头从一边移到另一边，眼睛半睁半闭，呼吸急促   
Arthur皱着眉，抓紧他的手“噢，Merlin……”  
过了一会儿，Gaius步履蹒跚地走进来，他开始检查 Merlin “他发烧了，陛下。我想应该是压力所致”  
Arthur皱眉“不……”  
“我们得把他搬到他自己的房间去，陛下” Gaius 说。Arthur 点点头，把 Merlin扛到自己肩上，把他带到Merlin他自己的房间。把他塞进被子，Gwaine和Percival紧张地看着。  
“他发烧了” Arthur告诉他们，注意到了他们震惊的表情  
“我会留下来照顾他” Gwaine在Merlin旁边说，Percival冲出去拿回一碗水和两张毛巾。Gwaine拧湿并折叠它，把它放在Merlin流着汗的眉毛上方。  
Merlin眼睛眨了眨，他的脑袋和嘴巴动了动，似乎想说些什么   
“这是我的错。我把他逼地太严了。夜晚也是一样的冷……我……我认为我的体温可以温暖他……” Arthur说着，用手指揉着Merlin的手  
“这不是你的错，陛下。人是会生病的” Gwaine告诉他  
“尽管如此……我让他有压力……我就是让他裸睡的那个人。我试图让自己的坏脾气变得好起来。我确实让他感到不安，但他仍然想让我感到更好……先于他自己的需求。我配不上他” Arthur轻轻说  
“陛下，他爱你……请别怀疑你对他的爱” Gwaine说  
Arthur叹着气点点头“你是对的……”  
Merlin因为压力发出轻声呻吟，在床上乱动着  
“嘘，我的爱” Arthur说着，摸着他的脸，但 Merlin呜咽着，移开他的头  
“他很热，陛下。最好不要用温暖的手去触摸他……他可能感觉衣物阻碍了他的活动。帮我脱下他的靴子和袜子。我会脱下他的外衣” Gwaine说着给他盖上毯子.  
Merlin似乎放松了一些，他躺在薄毯子下，光着脚，赤着膀，躺在床上，睡得很香。  
“我感觉好些了”他嘶哑地说，意识清醒了一些   
“嘘，Merlin……休息” Gwaine安静地说   
“我需要凉的东西……请继续给我凉的东西” Merlin喃喃自语  
Gwaine点点头“好的，伙计”  
Merlin轻轻地笑了  
Arthur抬起头看着他“你对他很好……谢谢你，Gwaine阁下”  
“帮助国王的配偶是我的荣幸，陛下。这是我的工作，是你特别赋予我的” Gwaine给他一个细小的微笑“他和我们在一起会很安全的  
Arthur 微笑着点点头，然后当他看到Merlin彻底睡着后，他的笑容消失了 “我担心……他看起来病得很厉害……”  
“这会过去的” Gwaine说  
Arthur点点头，用一块冰冷又潮湿的布擦着Merlin的手臂  
Merlin的嘴轻轻地咬着，舔着自己的嘴巴  
“他渴了” Gwaine说着递给Arthur一个水袋。Arthur轻轻地把Merlin举起来，把水袋贴在他的嘴唇上，Merlin口渴地喝着水，Arthur记起他们第一次见面时的情景。  
Arthur微笑着点头 “好， Merlin……继续……再次变好起来……”  
Merlin呻吟着，不一会儿就喝完了水。Arthur慢慢让他躺下， Merlin 发出一声细小的，痛苦的鼻音  
Arthur皱了皱眉，叹了口气，然后把Merlin翻了个身，轻轻地把塞子拔了出来，然后把塞子放在床边的桌子上。然后让Merlin躺下来，他似乎放松多了。  
Merlin的眼睛又睁开眨了眨，慢慢地把头面对向Arthur，慢慢眨眼盯着Arthur “恶魔……” 他弱声低语，闭上了眼睛。  
Arthur退后一步，震惊地紧皱眉头 “什么？”  
“是病的原因。他神志不清” Gwaine说着。在他把布压在Merlin的眉毛上时，他的手抓地更紧了一些。他沉默了下来，Merlin 谈了口气，继续昏迷。   
“我明白了……” Arthur眨眨眼  
“或者他是在说你壮地像怪物一样的老二” Gwaine调皮地笑起来，Arthur也跟着他笑了起来   
Merlin轻轻发出呻吟  
Arthur安静下来，但高兴地笑了，并且非常放松，没有注意到Gwaine宽慰的叹息，和那担心Merlin的一瞥  
Percival仔细地看着 Merlin，坐在Gwaine的旁边   
Merlin在庆典前的一小时醒了过来   
“啊，你醒了” Arthur松了一口气  
Merlin慢慢眨着眼，吸了吸鼻子，转向他 “Arthur……”  
Arthur轻轻地笑了“你会没事的”  
“但庆典……” Merlin轻轻皱眉   
“被诅咒了……你得待在床上……我不会在你生病时把我们的灵魂绑在一起。 我希望你强壮健康……” 国王说着，抚摸着Merlin的颧骨  
Merlin叹气“我辜负了你”  
“没有……我才辜负了你，Merlin。我让你生病……我应该更好地照顾你的，但我没有。不过，这一切都会改变的。当你成为我的配偶后你可以去任何你想去的地方……你甚至可以让George在你身边做事只要你想的话。” Arthur笑着说  
Merlin笑着咳了起来  
Arthur拿起了Gaius提前为他准备的不妙的药水让Merlin喝了下去  
“你对我太好了” Merlin嘶哑地说，涌出眼泪  
“嘘……别哭” Arthur安静地说  
Merlin的下唇颤动着。他抽泣着，他的声音很生硬。  
Arthur皱眉 “别哭了” 他咬紧牙关蹦出这句话  
Merlin抑制住自己抽泣的冲动，眨掉眼泪，看着他   
Arthur微笑“好……很好……”  
Merlin轻轻地移动，试图站起来去上厕所。但Arthur坚定地按住了他的胸口，把他压了下去  
“不，别起床” Arthur说  
“我需要上厕所，陛下……” Merlin虚弱地说  
Arthur叹了口气，扶着Merlin站起来，然后扶他到夜壶旁。Arthur把手放在Merlin的肚子上，慢慢地揉着  
Merlin紧紧地闭着，他的身体变得松弛  
Arthur把他背回房间塞进被子里 “好了……休息，Merlin.”  
Merlin试图放松他的身体以便恢复地更好，但他感觉这个病还要持续两三天才能好  
第二天一早他醒来，感觉好些了并且更加容易呼吸一些。但疾病仍旧深深地困扰着他，让他的鼻子堵塞，喉咙也疼痛，他的胃口也不复存在  
Arthur端着一碗鸡汤走了进来，Merlin发出呻吟  
“你得吃点东西” Arthur说着 坐在Merlin床边的椅子上  
“我没有胃口吃东西，陛下” Merlin虚弱地说  
Arthur撑起枕头，Merlin慢慢地叹口气然后做了起来，筋疲力尽   
Arthur搅拌着汤，舀出鸡肉，并吹凉它   
Merlin看着勺子递到他嘴边，他闭上眼睛，皱皱眉  
突然，他感到有东西抓住了他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，勺子被推进他的嘴里。 然后Merlin发出细微的抗议声，然后他虚弱地咀嚼着鸡肉并咽下它，并轻轻地喘气  
Arthur生硬地盯着他“你会持续和我作对吗？”  
Merlin摇摇头，当Arthur舀出了更多的鸡肉并喂给他时，他张开了嘴  
最后他好好地吃完了，Merlin闭上了眼睛，听到Arthur把空碗放下了  
Merlin挣扎着不要去问 Arthur为什么他这样做，为什么他杀人、伤害人。这是一个绝好的问他的机会，但他太虚弱无法面对一个疯狂的Arthur，所以他收声了   
“你在想事情，告诉我你在想什么” Arthur说   
然后Merlin睁开他的眼睛，看着他 “我……我只是……感觉不好……我错过了我们的庆典”   
“我会推迟它，直到你康复了再举行……” Arthur说“你这个甜美的小家伙……你真的对它感到激动，感到兴奋，对吗？”  
Merlin点点头，笑地更开了一些  
“要是其他人也能像你这么高兴就好了” Arthur心神不宁地说   
“其他人？” Merlin问“什么其他人？”  
Arthur感到自己脸色变得苍白，回过头看着他  
“这里……这里在我之前还有别的人来过吗？” Merlin轻轻地，沙哑地问  
Arthur吃惊地张开又闭上   
Merlin轻轻皱眉“我对你来说只是个玩物吗？”  
“不，不！” Arthur说着，他的手来回徘徊 “我永远不会……不会把你叫做玩物。你是我的唯一，Merlin。是，之前我是有点蠢做了些错事，但你……你是特别的……”  
Merlin摇摇头“你之前这样做过……”  
Arthur皱起眉，害怕起来  
“我对你来说什么都不是” 他呼出一口气  
Arthur站起来抓住Merlin的肩膀“不，你是……你是我的一切”  
Merlin紧张地皱皱眉  
“我会证明它的” Arthur说着脱下衣服  
Merlin的眼睛瞪大了“不……求你了，别！”  
Arthur把被子扯下来，脱掉Merlin的衣服。Merlin尖叫起来，Gwaine冲了进来，他拔出剑  
“陛下！他还生着病，现在不是时候！” Gwaine坚定地说  
“他认为他对于我不是特殊的，我要表现给他看！” Arthur 吼叫着，回头看着Gwaine，他的手紧紧地抓住Merlin的头发   
“您真的认为这一……行为会表示出您对他的喜欢？” Gwaine问“这是强迫……您吓着他了……”  
Arthur皱着眉，回头看见Merlin正用一种害怕的眼神看着他  
“他妈的……我毁了它……我毁了一切” Arthur呼吸着往后退  
Gwaine赶紧跟上去，离他走地更近一些   
“现在你永远也不会爱我了……” Arthur皱着眉头，颤抖着  
Merlin的眼睛睁大了一些，虚弱地坐起来“陛下……你只是在害怕……我明白……这不是你……请把我的Arthur还给我”  
Arthur皱着眉摇摇脑袋“不……这……我……”  
Merlin虚弱地移动到Arthur那边，然后跌在了他面前，剧烈颤抖着“我爱您”  
Arthur的眉头皱地更深了一些 “你什么？”  
“我爱您……自我第一次见到您之后，我就爱上了您” Merlin靠在Arthur的胸膛上嘶哑地说   
Arthur把他拉近了一些“你……你爱我” 他微笑着，喘了一口气   
“是的” Merlin说着抬起头看着他，虚弱地微笑着 “我的国王……”  
Arthur高兴地点点头“你对我太好了……真的太好了” 他帮Merlin更舒服地躺在床上，抚摸着他的脸“对不起，我冲你大发脾气……我太愚蠢了”  
Merlin拉近他的手“我原谅你。我爱你比恨你多。现在我知道了……我是你所有爱过的人里最爱的一个”  
“正是如此！” Arthur说着，有点恼怒地点点头“确实。看，你领会到了……你理解我……你终于明白了”  
Merlin微笑着点点头  
Gwaine收起他的武器，叹了口气“陛下……现在让他休息吧”  
Arthur对Gwaine微笑“是的，当然” 他转向Merlin，亲吻了他然后离开了。他轻轻地为他关上门  
Merlin和Gwaine同时深深地叹了口气。


End file.
